Wrong Love
by Falling-Black-Rose
Summary: Kurama, his sister Rosa and Hiei are all in a little funny thing! It's called heat...though heat is very rare with male demons and nonanimal like demons...Kurama and Hiei have some how come across it! Could it be because of Rosa? Find out what happens. Um
1. Let's see

Kurama, his sister Rosa and Hiei are all in a little funny thing! It's called heat...though heat is very rare with male demons and non-animal like demons...Kurama and Hiei have some how come across it! Could it be because of Rosa? Find out what happens. I am sorta makin things up so yea I hope you like it!

"Koenma! Where are you?" An all too familiar voice sad from the large dark hallway. The busy prince didn't want to have to deal with her at the moment so he told Ogre to take care of her. (By the way Koenma is in his teenage form!)

"Koenma sir, are you sure you want me to kick her out? What if she..."

"Ogre..." Koenma sighed obviously annoyed, "You know very well that if she even tries to make any of her little... Oh...Rosa...HI!" Koenma said changing his tone instantly as a young girl came into the room. She had shimmering black hair that was usually a low ponytail in a funny looking bun obviously done by Boton. "What is it Rosa?" He said with a smile.

"Can I have the key to the library again?" Rosa asked simply.

"Why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to search for something." She said a little shyly.

"Something? What something?" Koenma asked.

When his gaze hardened, Rosa gave up and said, "I want to find out more on my history."

"What?" Koenma asked confused. "I thought we where clear that you are Kurama's sister?" He said looking at her. She out on and I know but not enough expression. (Yea! He knows her well…HEEHEEHEE!)

"Yes, and I am glad that you helped me figure that out but, but I need more! I need to know who my parents where…are…was…please." She pleaded obviously desperate.

"Very well. On one condition." He said opening a drawer from his desk. He took out a small golden key with the words 'Enma' engraved on the handle in silver. Rosa stared at the key with all her might as if that would make it reveal to her the answers she longed for. "Here." He said handing her the key. She took it without looking at Koenma once.

"Thanks! What about the condition?" She asked still not moving her eyes from the key.

"Can you please not tell your brother." Koenma said sitting back in his big chair. He loved Rosa's expression at the sound of her brother. He really didn't know why but something about the way her eyes lit up with joy made him feel crazy!

"Why can't I tell him?" She asked finally looking at him, letting him see her eyes.

"Her beautiful almond eyes." He thought starring directly at them making her stop breathing.

"Koenma...what is it?" Rosa asked blushing, looking at the floor.

"NOTHING, nothing! I...just don't tell him alright." Koenma said blushing, keeping his eyes away from Rosa's.

"Ooooh!" said Ogre under his breath. Both Rosa and Koenma glared at him. "What?" He asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"Oh you!" Koenma says rolling up a paper and smacking him on the head. (Remember...he's in teenage form! XD)

"OW!" screamed ogre as the thick paper slamed onto his head.

"Koenma!" Rosa yelled. She tapped her shoe and gave Koemna one of her..._looks. _Oh how he dreaded that look! It can make even his father feel guilty!

"Do you want me to go with you to the library?" Koenma asked.

"Nah, i'll be fine. Thanks!" She said walking out with a smile.

"Wait! Don't lock the door! The last time you where there you locked the door from the inside and...well...i was worried!" He said looking for something to keep his eyes away from what he knew was shock on Rosa's face.

So...this is the updated version of my story! Hope you liked it! Ch. 2 comming soon! R&R!


	2. OK!

_**Chapter 2: OOOH!**_

"Ok, as long as you don't go in there!" Rosa said walking out again. She looked down the long hall way where a few other beings where rushing. "Koenma gives them too much work!" She thought while she smiled at them and walked on. She finally reached the door of the gigantic library of the gods. Only people with special permission can go in there. Lord Enma and Koenma can give permission to anyone they trust. Rosa is a trusted by the both of them. "Ok, relax…WHAT?" Rosa screamed when she saw that some one else was already inside the library.

"Oh, hi Rosa. Where you going to…"

"What are you doing here? I thought you where training with Gen-Kai? If you're here…then does that mean that…"

"HIA!" Screamed a little boy from behind the door. Rinku jumped out and laughed at the face that Rosa was making. "Chu was able ta get the big baby to give us the key. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I…umm…better question, what are you two doing here?" She asked back.

"We are here to find out on some new moves so we don't look like saps while we train." Chu answered closing up a very old looking book.

"Oh…well it's my turn so go away!" Rosa said pushing the both of them out of the door.

"WAIT! You haven't told us what you want in there!" Rinku said countering Rosa's 'attack'.

"Ask Koenma!" She said managing to push the both of them out and shut the door. She didn't lock the door though, just as she said she wasn't going to!

"What da ya think she's gonna look for in there?" Chu asked an annoyed Rinku.

"Who cares! Let's get back to the others!" He replied stomping towards Koenma's office.

"Ok." Chu said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He followed behind Rinku.

"Few! I'm glad I got rid of those two! Now, where should I look?" Rosa began to flip through records of hero demons. "Wait! How am i supossed to know who they are if i don't even know their names? MAN! What am supossed to tell Koenma? 'Oh Koenma, i'm sorry, it's just that i can't find out any thing because i don't know any thing about them...' This is stupid!" Rosa told herself.

"Actually i think that excuse isn't such a bad one!" A voice said from behind her. It was coming from the door.

"Wah…Koenma! You said…" Rosa began.

"Yes I did but I just wanted to ask if it was alright to tell them about why you're here?" Koenma said smoothly.

"Fine go ahead, tell them that I was in here because I'm hopeless." She answered.

"Ok." Koenma said sounding serious.

"No don't really say that!" Rosa said laughing.

"Ok, I wont." Koenma beamed at her. 'This is funny! She's cute when she's like this!' Koenma thought.


	3. WHATEVER

**_Chapter 3: YAY!_**

"What are you starring at?" She starred back, suspicious.

"Nothing!" He turned his head avoiding her eyes. "I'm gonna go now." he walked away blushing.

_TWO HOURS LATER:_

"Man! I give up!" Rosa screamed having looked through cases of books and found nothing! "I've looked throught almost hfe of this danget library and nothing! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" She threw herself on a chair and relaxed. "Maybe i'm looking to hard, or...or what if there is no information about..."

"NO! SHE SAID NOT TO GO IN THERE!!!!"

"YEA, WELL KURAMA SAID IT WAS DINNER TIME AND HE MADE ME COME GET HER! SO SHUT UP TODDLER!" An all too familiar voice and insult was heard from the door. "Rosey, your brother says that you've been out to late so you need ta...OOOF!"

"I could hear you all the way from the other side!" Rosa said.

"Why'd ya have to hit me!?" Yusuke asked rubbing the red on his face.

"Cuz." Rosa said walking out and greeting a baby formed Koenma.

"What do you mean _cuz_?"Yusuke asked following her.

"Koenma, can i continue with my research tomorow?" Rosa sighed, feeling defeated.

"Koenma, can i countinue my research tomorow?" Rosa sighed feeling defeated.

"Sure, but i have to ask my father." He said.

"Ok. Tell him i said hi! I'm gonna go home now. G'd night." Rosa said walking to the exit.

"Yea, you too." Koenma ansered.

"Hey, toddler, why was she in here anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Don't call me that! I can't tell you anyway! Ask her your self!" He said and walked off.

"Fine!" Yusuke said and followed Rosa out of the building.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLY GOSH!! I AM SO FREKIN SORRY!!! SCHOOL HAS GOTTEN OUT OF CONTROL AND THIS WAS THE ONLY FREE TIME I HAD! I KNOW THIS CHAPTER PRETTY MUCH SUCKS BUT, WELL...I DON'T CARE! SEE YA!


End file.
